Looks Can Be Deceiving
by AnnaSun
Summary: A planet where things are not as they seem. *Finale chapter uploaded. Chapter 7*
1. Chapter1

**__**

Title: Looks can be deceiving

**__**

Author: AnnaSun

**__**

Rating: PG-13

The colour of the planet was red and according to Pilot was a holiday planet, a place where aliens go on holiday to relax. Inside the planet was where the entertainment took place. There were jacuzzis, belly dancers, hot spas, quiet rooms, a bar area, hotel rooms, a training area to improve on strength and various food and market stalls. Chiana couldn't wait to leave Moya. She was already seated in the transport pod half an arn early. They hadn't docked for days and the crew decided it was time they had a vacation. The transport pod was filled inside with Crichton, Zhaan Aeryn, D'Argo and Chiana . Poor Rygel had diarrhoea because he had eaten so much lately. He was left in his quarters, playing with his ornaments. The transport pod docked at the planet and the excited Narbari skipped out of the pod happily.

"Come on D'Argo, let's have fun!" she shouted running on ahead. Aeryn caught her up, stopped Chiana and told her to not get into trouble.

Inside there was a mass of aliens toing and froing from place to place, carrying things and eating food and slurping drinks. The building was shaped like a cone with spiral staircases disappearing up towards the next levels. John was fascinated as he hadn't seen a building as internally designed as this. He gazed up, his eyes soon vanished into the darkness of the tall building. 

"Lets explore!" shouted Chiana excitedly. D'Argo held Chiana arm and told her to wait and that they would explore the planet together. 

"Welcome", said a voice from behind the crew. They turned round to face a plump alien with scaly skin and horns growing out of its head. The alien was a green/brown in colour and had fiery red eyes.

"I see you found our planet. Beautiful don't you think?"

"Oh, Yes. We're here on vacation", replied John

"Yer, for the men", Chiana butted in. D'Argo elbowed her.

"Yes, I see. Well, will you be needing quarters? We have a wonderful range"

"Err no thanks. We're just here for the day. Um, um excuse me what is your name?" asked John

"I'm Mac from the race of the 'Trag'. I am the owner of this planet. Here" he said handing over some pamphlets, "This is the guide. It has the rooms and levels to where the entrainment is. Enjoy your stay", he said, his eyes flickering like flames.

"Thank you", replied Aeryn with a smile.

++++++++

The crew decided to explore. Heading first to the bar for a drink. The crew sat around a table to discuss the pamphlet guide.

"Zhaan and I are heading for the hot spas to relax" explained D'Argo.

"Hey, Pip what you going to do?" asked Critchon.

"See that guy?" asked Chiana pointing, "I'll be over there. And before you ask I'll stay out of trouble"

"OK, Aeryn and I have decided to find entertainment in the jacuzzis. We'll meet here in an arn."

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

++++++++

Zhaan found the hot spa very restful and she and D'Argo seemed to be enjoying their stay.

"D'Argo, this I this is so tranquil. By the Goddess I love it."

"Me too, it calms my nerves and helps me to settle my anger."

D'Argo and Zhaan carried on chatting amidst the steaming spas. They were enjoying themselves. 

++++++++

"Hey Butch got some time for a grey girl?" said Chiana alluring a young 'Trag' who stood behind the bar. Chiana leant over pushing her loomas into full view.

"Like what you see, eh?" asked Chiana. The teenaged alien was stunned and lost for words. He'd never seen such an exuberating species.

"Err, the name's Moe. My father owns the bar…..my Mother, she" He broke off. Feeling awkward. He said no-more. And Chiana didn't question him. He didn't want to talk about his Mothers death to a girl he'd only just met.

++++++++

"Honey, You want a drink whist your in there?" Questioned John as Aeryn positioned herself in the jacuzzi tub. 

"No thank you, John. All I want is to be with you", Aeryn had turned all romantic and broody.

John clambered in, turned the bubbles dial onto full and caressed Aeryn in his arms, stroking her hair gently. Aeryn smiled peacefully.

++++++++

"So, what's your name, grey girl?" asked Moe.

"Chiana" she replied pulling his body closer to hers.

"Look Chiana I've got to see my Father." He pushed her off and headed through a door at the back of the room. Chiana changed her position to upright.

"Father are you here?" called the alien boy from the drink's store room.

His Father emerged with a crate of empty bottles.

"Son what is it?"

"There's grey girl at the bar. She fancies me…" his Father cut him off.

"Stay away from her. I don't like Nabari."

"Yes Father, I will. Look the point is, I saw this beacon a week ago looking for escaped prisoners. The girl was on it and I bet she has company here too"

"I'll inform Mac. Don't let her get away", ordered the boy's Father.

Moe had never had a girlfriend before, so he found Chiana's alluring presence both intimidating and interesting.

++++++++

Moe's Father had arrived at Mac's quarters to find him positioned on a chair.

"Sir, did you see a grey girl come in earlier?" he asked

"Yes, she came in this morning with friends."

"Look at this beacon of wanted escaped prisoners." He showed Mac the beacon.

"Were those the aliens that came in this morning?"

"Yes that's them. As you know our planet can transform into any planet it wishes. The planet is being disguised as a holiday planet. We lure in aliens, we trap them, then we torture them, like the young Peacekeeper girl and her brother. They'll soon perish like the others, who set foot on our planet. It's like a fly falling into a spiders web, once they are caught, they fight to escape, but can't. They don't realize were are not the race of the 'Trag' but the race of the 'Flesant'. We're not a friendly race. Thank you for the information I'll send out the guards. They cannot escape!"

Unaware of the danger Moya's crew were in, Mac ordered his guards the search the planet, capture the impostors and do what ever he pleased with them. 

Moya's crew were in grave danger……..

**__**

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Chapter 2 is now up.


	2. Chapter2

"Rygel how are you?" questioned Pilot back aboard Moya.

"A little better, thanks Pilot. I bet the rest of the crew are having loads of fun, whilst I am stuck here with frelling Hinerian diarrhoea"

Rygel huffed and flew his throne sled over to a pile of ornaments. He began sorting through them, mumbling to himself.

++++++++

Moe's Father, who was named Beck, instructed Moe to bring the Nabari to his quarters, where the guards would be waiting to seize her.

"Moe. Mac has guards combing the entire building for the grey girl's friends. Will you be able to get her to my quarters?"

"Yes, Father. As you wish." His Father left the building and Moe headed back to the bar. Chiana was sitting upright. She craned her neck out towards Moe as he reappeared.

"What'd ya have to see your Father about?" asked Chiana cocking her head.

"Nothing you need to know, anyway would you like to come back to my quarters for a drink. Got some hot raslack for a grey girl." Chiana smiled.

"Sure"

Moe smiled like a sly fox. The plan was on schedule.

Moe escorted Chiana back to his Father's quarters, unlocking the door to face four guards in armoured suits, with beater sticks and guns.

"Guards seize her!" ordered Moe.

Before Chiana could escape they had grasped her arms.

"Moe what going on?. What the frells happening? I thought you liked me. Moe?"

"Sorry Chiana", he replied with evil eyes. 

Chiana panicked and tried to break free, but the guards tackled her to the ground, one smashing her forehead with a gun. She passed out.

++++++++

As Zhaan and D'Argo walked from the hot spas to the bar to meet up with John, Aeryn and Chiana, Zhaan felt as if she was being watched. They carried on walking until they arrived at a corner. Zhaan still felt someone's presence and spun around in alarm. Two guards stood armoured.

"Are you Pa Zotoh Zhaan and is this Ka D'Argo?" asked one of the guards pointing.

"Yes", said Zhaan wondering where the question was leading.

"I need you to come with me" The guards pulled out their guns ready to fire.

"D'Argo!", she called. D'Argo swirled around, quarter blade in his hand. The guards suddenly grabbed Zhaan's neck and squeezed.

"Stop it!" she spluttered.

D'Argo fired, killing one of the guards. The other let Zhaan go and pulling out a beater stick from his belt, he struck D'Argo in the head. He fell to the ground. Zhaan tried to escape, but was met by more guards who tied her up and dragged her away with D'Argo. They were chained alongside Chiana in a dark, dingy, smelly cell. Their weapons were confiscated.

++++++++

John and Aeryn sat around a bar table wandering where their friends had got to.

"I said an arn., didn't I?" questioned Critchon.

"You said meet in the bar in an arn but they're not here. Maybe they are having so much fun that they forgot"

"Maybe. But Chi was here when we left."

"She probably got bored. You know what Chiana's like if it's not her type, she'll prowl somewhere else. Let's venture to the upstairs levels. They could be there"

"Good idea Aeryn", replied John 

++++++++

Critchon and Aeryn walked to the second floor and searched having no luck. They did however see a young girl in a cage having pieces of food lobbed at her. Aeryn was horrified. The girl looked to be ten or eleven cycles old and wore torn clothes. She was suspended in a cage high above the ground. Aeryn and Critchon hid.

"John we've got to do something. We can't leave her." Aeryn stared up at the child as anger hit her eyes.

"There are aliens watching a girl being hurt and they don't care. Why?" asked Aeryn frowning.

"Maybe the kid did something wrong. They should care. I hope she doesn't die before we save her butt. Poor girl."

"There's a pulley system over there that obviously releases the cage. You head for that. Kill any of the aliens in sight, including any guards. I'll shoot as many aliens as I can. We have to rescue her" 

Guards surrounded the area and Aeryn was the first in gun blazing killing two aliens. Aeryn was strong. As she carried on firing, John made his way over to the cage shooting as many aliens as he could. The guards kept trying to capture him but he held them off by firing, aiming for their torsos. The guards perished. Reaching the pully system, he killed a female alien protecting it and then unleashed the rope, lowering the cage to the ground. Aeryn carried on firing, holding off the guards who were desperately trying to seize her, but with no luck. John and Aeryn had cleared the area and a mine field of bodies was all they could see. John broke the lock of the cage with his pulse pistol and pulled the child to safety. The girl felt stiff and her body was stippled with bruises. She was unconscious. As he handed the child to Aeryn who slung her over her shoulder, more guards entered the room.

"Get them!" shouted a guard.

"They're criminals. Grab them!" called another.

John and Aeryn fled to a hiding place they had discovered behind the jacuzzi room. The guards continued to hunt them down.

In safety they stopped to get their breath back. Aeryn placed the child on the floor. She had stopped breathing…….

****

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Chapter 3 is now up


	3. Chapter3

****

"John I think there's something wrong with the child. I don't think she breathing"

Critchon peered down at the girl's face. He placed his ear to her mouth. Aeryn was right, she wasn't breathing. Pinching her nose and opening her mouth, John began to breath into her airways.

"John, what are you doing? You might kill her" panicked Aeryn. 

"Aeryn. Chill, I'm giving her mouth to mouth. This will make her breathe again"

John gave the child mouth to mouth again. She suddenly gasped for air and began coughing.

"Hiya, kid" said John smiling down at the child. Her eyes squeezed open.

"Randi?"

"Randi, who's Randi?" questioned Aeryn. The child groaned and tried to sit up. Aeryn ordered her to stay down.

"Randi….my bother…..he" she paused letting out a small sigh.

"He got caught…..like me. They took us away, they tortured us" the girl began to weep.

"Its ok" reassured Aeryn "We're here to help. What's your name?"

"My name's Alexia and thank you for saving me"

"Don't mention it. I'm Aeryn and this is John." she said pointing. "Anyway why are you and your brother being tortured?" asked John

"My brother and I are Peacekeepers, one day we where on the command carrier at school when these 'Flesents' came in and took us away. They said we had committed murder, but we haven't. A child's mother turned us in after we had a fight with her son. He wasn't hurt, we were just playing. He hates us. He make up stories to get us in trouble. We've been here a month and everyday we are taken to the cage to have things thrown at us. That's how I got all these bruises"

"Tell me, Alexia I thought the species here were 'Trag'?" asked Critchon

"There pretend to be the 'Trag' but they're not . This planet is not as it seems. The owner of the planet Mac, can transform the planet into anything he wishes. He leaves it as a holiday planet and people come here to relax, get caught and then tortured. The species real name are 'Flesants'. They are mean and hurtful."

"Frelling great" cursed Aeryn "I bet they have our friends"

"Friends? You have company?"

"Did. We were meant to meet them at the bar but they didn't show up" said John.

"By any chance was there a grey girl, blue woman and a luxon"

"Yes. How do you know about this?"

"When I am not needed, they throw us in prison cells, my brother and I together. We are chained to the wall and fed leftovers. I saw you friends come in and be locked away. Mac will use the cage, I know he will. I doubt whether you'll see them again" said Alexia

"Look kid, we got you back and we're going to do what ever it takes to get our friends back and your brother. You can count on us"

++++++++

They hung at the back of the cell, arms held up by chains. Their faces covered by shadows seeping through a small barred window. Zhaan turned her head and looked over towards Chiana.

"Child, what happened to your forehead?". Zhaan inspected the mark above Chiana's left eye brow.

"Oh that, just some frelling guard smashing my forehead with a gun. That felling tralk. Look, don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

"Some piece of dren knocked me out too. I was brought with Zhaan and we were chained up next to you" said D'Argo "Anyway, the main question is, how are we going to escape?"

"I dunno……Hey Bubba what about your tongue, any good at picking locks?" said Chiana looking at D'Argo.

"Let's be serious" said Zhaan.

"I thought I was." D'Argo sneered 

"Look where's Critchon and Aeryn, when you need them? Maybe they don't know we're here. Let's devise a means of escape" said Zhaan

++++++++

"Here's the plan" announced Alexia "We'll make it to the cell where your crew and Randi is. I know a secret way in that should hopefully keep us away from the guards. When in, with your help, we'll be able to kill the guards protecting the cell, unlock our friends and retreat. Trust me. It should all go to according to plan."

Aeryn seemed doubtful. She never trusted John's plans but this was a plan from an eleven year old girl. She hoped it would work.

"Ready?" asked Alexia standing up.

"You sure you're feeling better? I don't want to use the kiss of life again" said John screwing up his face.

"I should recover, thank you. Will the brusies be permanent?"

"I don't know, Alexia but as soon as our friends are free, I can get Zhaan to examine you" Alexia smiled sweetly.

"Thank you guys."

++++++++

"Sir, I have guards searching all the building for the escaped prisoners with the girl" Said Ruto, a guard. "We've had had no luck trying to locate them but we'll carry on trying."

"Yes, thank you Ruto. I would like you to assign the guards to the cells. I have a sneaking suspicion, as the girl knows the cells, she'll lead them there to free their friends. As I can remember rightly, there is a secret entrance. Am I right?"

"I believe you are right Sir. I bet they'll use that entrance, as they'll think were not there."

"Send the guards. Let's give them a surprise" Mac smiled evilly. 

+++++++

Critchon, Aeryn and Alexia made their way to the cells to free their friends unaware of the danger that awaited them. On their way they hid in spaces and corners looking out for the watchful eyes of the guards. The building had many levels and was like a maze. It seemed forever to find the cells. As they approached the secret area, they heard a rush of guards and the four corners of the entrance was sealed. 

"You can't escape now" said a guard.

"How did you know we were coming?" asked John

"There's a lot of things we know." 

Alexia suddenly saw the face of the guard, who had been throwing food at her and ran straight into him.

"Noooo!" shouted Aeryn. It was too late the guard had his fingers clenched around Alexia swollen arm. She flinched in pain.

"Let her go!" Aeryn shouted

"Let the child go!" demanded Aeryn. The guard held Alexia's arm tighter.

Aeryn pulled her pulse pistol from it's holder and held it in position, facing the guard.

"LET HER GO!" she screamed, raging with anger. Suddenly Mac appeared behind the guards, he stepped forward.

"I see you found the cells. The girl is useful isn't she?" said Mac pointing. "Here's the deal, if you want to see your friends, you'll have to fight"

"Fight what?" asked John.

"Scar. He's a 'billop'. A creature that feasts on dead flesh. He's so big no-one has ever surpassed him. He's so frelling huge we have to keep him outside in a giant cage. If you manage to kill him, you'll get your friends back, if not your friends die. Got that?!" said Mac.

John gulped. How was just he and Aeryn going to kill a creature that size?

"And before I go, the battle is at sundown tomorrow in the main square, level three. Also I have disabled you and you friends comms so you can't communicate with anyone"

Aeryn looked across at Alexia who was right back where she started, back in the prison. She had tears avalanching down her face. Even though Aeryn was a strong woman and not afraid to die, the possibility of death still churned in her mind. 

They needed a good plan, and fast……..

**__**

I hope you enjoyed reading this. There's more chapters to come.

Watch this space. 


	4. Chapter4

"What are we going to do?" asked John as he and Aeryn hid in their hiding place.

"I don't know. This creature sounds too deadly for just us to kill. Do you think we could kill it?"

"I dunno Aeryn. We can't free our friends to help us. There are guards protecting the cells. We'd never get past them."

Aeryn sighed and took Critchon's hand gently. 

"I wished we could go to a planet where we didn't get into trouble. And it wasn't even Chiana's fault this time. I just wish we could have saved the girl," said Aeryn.

"We did save the girl, but then lost her. We'll get her back and the crew. We haven't lost the fight yet. We need to devise a plan and fast."

++++++++

Alexia was placed back in her cell and chained to the wall. Her brother hung beside her.

"Randi I'm back, How are you?"

"I'm OK. The guards haven't used the cage in a while as they have been busy elsewhere. Who were those aliens that came in?" he asked

"Two of the aliens saved me from the cage. Their friends are down the hall. Tomorrow they have to fight the 'Billop' to free them. They're going to free us, to save us and hopefully we might get away from here to safety"

Randi produced a smile.

"How are all your bruises?" 

"They hurt, but I'll live. Critchon, one of the aliens said he would get one of his crewmembers to examine me. I don't like being tortured for doing nothing wrong."

"I agree, Alexia. It's not fair. They seem to target you more than me. I wonder why?" asked Randi frowning.

"I think its because I am weaker than you. You are a cycle and a bit older than me. I want to leave this place. I hate it here," said Alexia as a tear rolled down her cheek.

++++++++

"Look, John, the best thing we can do is use our weapons and fight. At the moment they are only hope. Our friends are stuck in cells and unless they manage to free themselves, fighting the creature is our only hope to save them. They might use the cage on the girl and her brother again. I don't want that to happen."

"Don't worry. Winona will never fail me. She is always ready when you need her."

Aeryn smiled, "If we come out this alive. I never want to leave you John, you are my centre of the universe." John took her hand and kissed her sweetly on her cheek. They hugged each other. 

+++++++++

In the main arena Aeryn and John stood facing the 'Billop', a four legged creature with purple hairy skin and yellow eyes. Around the room an audience of aliens sat eagerly in their pews waiting for tournament to begin.

Aeryn charged in firing her pulse rifle at the creature. She was followed by John, who did the same firing at the creature's body, having no effect though. The creature was strong. Mac was right. Would they kill the 'Billop'? Aeryn fled backwards off to her left shooting as she went, Critchon fired from his right. A mass of bolts of light flying across the room was all you could see. The bolts of light darted back and forth throughout the room. Aeryn fired again as the creature swooped around, smashing into Aeryn's side. She flew to the ground with a thud. 

"Aeryn, you alright?" shouted John from the other side of the room. Aeryn stirred, her vision had gone all fuzzy. She staggered to he feet when the creature smashed her again, she went flying back to the floor. The crowd cheered with joy. Still shooting Cricthon made his way over to Aeryn. He bent down and nudged her. There was no response.

"Aeryn don't die on me now. I have a big ugly bug chasing me and I need your help."

Aeryn's eyes flickered open.

"John is that you?" she questioned

"It's me, John Critchon, Human astronaut. Look we gotta kill this creature before it kills us"

Aeryn groaned and with John's help pulled herself up. John and Aeryn needed some thought of miracle to save them.

+++++++++

D'Argo, Chiana and Zhaan had devised a plan of escape so they could go and help their friends.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Chiana

"Lets hope so. D'Argo you pretend to have a fit, the guards will see and come. Chiana try shouting to get their attention, once they have opened the door we make a run for it. Collect our weapons and find John and Aeryn." instructed Zhann.

"Everybody clear on what they have to do." asked Zhaan. Everyone nodded in unison

"Ok, lets go!"

D'Argo fell to the ground pretending to have a violent fit and Chiana rushed to the cell bars.

"Pist, hey you, guardman, I need some help here. My friend is having a fit He needs some fresh air. Unlock the cage so we can take him outside." 

Two guards appeared at the prison cell bars and peered in.

"Look, he needs air, open the cell," called Zhaan from the back of the cell.

"Very well. Monop unlock the cell, let the Luxon have some air".

Monop unlocked the cell door and pulled it open. D'Argo immediately sprang up from the floor and with his tongue, set one of the guards unconscious on the ground. The other guards tried to run but was knocked to the ground by a blow from Chiana's left leg.

"Nice one, D!" shouted Chiana. Zhaan looked on smiling.

Suddenly more guards set upon the crew. Firing as they did so. Again D'Argo held one off with his tongue and Chiana did another high kick sending a female guard crashing into the wall. Zhaan stayed back, her fighting skills we not as good as D'Argo's and it was nice to see Chiana having a go. More fighting and the remainder four guards landed in a large heap on the ground. All there was to be seen was a mine field of bodies.

"Where are Aeryn and John?" asked Zhaan looking at the mess of guards on the floor

"I don't know. Let's find our weapons and look for them." said D'Argo

+++++++++

The 'Billop' backed away into a shady spot of the room. It's eyes glowing bright yellow. It's teeth oozing with saliva. The creature growled and pounced on John. Sinking it's teeth into John's leg it drew blood. Aeryn fired, once, twice. The creature retreated and returned to a corner of the room. John winced in pain.

"John, are you alright? Are you hurt?" questioned Aeryn frowning.

"Frelling, creature bit my leg! I'll be fine, just need something to stop the bleeding."

Aeryn didn't hesitate and tore a piece of her t-shirt and wrapped it tightly around Cricthon's leg.

"Thanks Aeryn," said John smiling.

Aeryn and John carried on fighting as the audience cheered around them. The creature was hard to keep at bay. What they didn't know was that Chiana, Zhaan and D'Argo had escaped their cell and had found their weapons in a back room. They where heading to find their friends and save them. Could the crew save themselves and the children?

**__**

If you enjoyed that, watch this space there's more to come. 

**__**

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.


	5. Chapter5

In the main area D'Argo, Chiana and Zhaan suddenly burst in, guns at the ready.

"Hiya, guys! We're here ready to fight," announced Chiana holding her gun.

"We managed to escape and find our weapons" she added.

"Cool!, you've come at the right time. This creature is getting mighty mad," shouted John.

The 'Billop', who was hidden in the shadow, was getting restless again.

The creature suddenly sprang and was immediately held off by D'Argo's quota rifle. Next fired Chiana who stood near Zhaan to protect her as she carried no weapons.

The crew shot the creature with many cheers from the audience. The 'Billop' lunged back. The creature was hard to kill even with a full team. Crichton found the fighting hard as the creature had frelling bitten him. But he wasn't giving up yet. He had to get the children free. 

It was Aeryn who noticed it first. The creature's back seemed very vulnerable. It hated being shot in it's back and backed away when this was done. Aeryn realised firing at the creature's backside wouldn't kill him they needed something larger, but what could they use? As the crew fired more, Mac had decided to get the children and load them both into the cage. He had been watching the crew battling for their lives and wanted there to be more action. He decided to place the children in the cage to have things thrown a them. 

Mac opened the doors, released the children's chains and got guards to drag them out. The children tried to escape the guards grasp but they couldn't. They were dragged out into the main area where the rest of the crew shot the creature. Randi began crying.

"John!, help!" shouted Alexia panicking as the cage was lowerd. John raced over followed by Aeryn, but the guards held them off as the children were pushed into the cage as it pulled upwards. Alexia called to her friends for help but the creature was back on pursuit and they couldn't get away to help the children.

+++++++++

Food was thrown first then metal that hit Randi in the face. He cried in pain. Aeryn hated the sound of them crying and wanted to save them but the 'Billop' wouldn't leave them alone. Suddenly a plan sprung to Aeryn's mind. She looked up at the cage. If she could release it on top of the creatures back it may kill him. She explained the plan to the rest of the crew and Chiana opted with help from Zhaan who volunteered to lured the 'Billop' to into its position. Aeryn stayed near the cage release cable as chiana and Zhaan lured the creature to the spot directly under the cage. As Aeryn looked up she felt a tear run down her cheek. Although Peacekeepers were supposed to deal with emotions Aeryn couldn't hold them in anymore. Around her laid pieces of food, metal and junk that the children were being hit with.

"Hey, piece of dren, come here!" ordered Chiana beckoning the creature forward. It did so, saliva dripping from its teeth. Zhaan and Chiana brought the creature forward so that it was under the cage. The crowds couldn't understand what had was going on. When the creature was underneath. Aeryn shouted to the children to lay down in the cage and hold on tight. They did so. Releasing the cable the cage fell hitting the 'Billop's' back and sending him to the floor unable to breath. The children in shock had passed out but they were safe. The crowed waited for the creature to resurface but it didn't. They were shocked. The crew had killed the creature for the first time ever.

+++++++++

As the crew rejoiced with happiness. Zhaan stayed with the children in case they woke up. She decided that if they didn't get medical attention soon they may die of exhaustion or dehydration and Crichton leg was beginning to throb again. The crew's rejoices was interrupted by a clapping sound. Mac had entered, hands clapping together.

"We'll done, well done. I see you killed the 'Billop'. Hard?"

"Not when you have strong, ex-Peacekeeper chick, a kick-ass, grey girl, a big warrior, beautiful looking priestess and of course, me John Robert Crichton Junior."

Zhaan looked worried "We have to leave. These children need medical attention and I need to examine your leg, John"

"Yes, Doc," Said John.

"Look, Mac. Nice chatting to you and all……but we gotta go. We've got a ship waiting," said Chiana.

Mac looked around him and let out a smile.

"Sure…..you can leave, you killed the creature and I did promise to let you go." he paused for a moment "Very well, you can leave. Take these children out of here, I don't want to see them again". 

The crew left with D'Argo carrying Randi and Aeryn Alexia. Mac gave an evil smile he had plans for the crew. Their problem wasn't over yet.

+++++++++

The crew arrived back on Moya and were greeted by Rygel, who was feeling much better. Chiana told Rygel and Pilot of their ordeal.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" questioned Aeryn in Zhann's medical bay.

"There a sleep at the moment. I have stabilised their dehydration and I will clean their wounds. They should wake up soon. You can stay here if you'd like."

"Thankyou, Zhaan." 

Zhaan wrapped a bandage around John's leg and told him to drink some 'Fellip Urine' as it will numb the pain. After Critchon had thanked Zhaan and hugged Aeryn he retreated to his chamber to rest.

+++++++++

Back on the planet, Mac was speaking into his transmitter.

" Scorpius, I have the escaped prisoners they have left my planet and are in their ship."

"Thankyou, Mac very good, I have tracked their co-ordinates and am in hot pursuit. I will not let them get away."

"I need that wormhole technology from Crichton. Without it I can't destroy Earth."

"I will keep you posted on any news. Goodbye."

Mac felt very proud. Could the aliens escape this problem?

+++++++++

"It was this big. A big piece of dren" announced Chiana to Rygel and he sat stuffing his face full of food cubes. His appetite had returned.

"So Ryge, feeling any better?"

"I feel so much better, that I am going to celebrate by feasting. Care to join?"

Chiana gave off a grin and picked up some food cubes and threw them at Rygel. They began to have a food fight whilst giggling.

+++++++++

"Where am I?" questioned Randi who was the first to wake followed by Alexia who looked around the room for signs of life. She heard a voice.

"Zhaan they're awake." said Aeryn. Zhaan headed over.

"Hello. Its me Aeryn. Remember?"

"Aeryn……you…..you saved us. Thankyou." muttered Alexia.

"It wasn't just me. I had some help from my friends."

D'Argo entered the room.

"How are they?" he questioned concerned.

"They seem to be recovering. They should be able to return to their command carrier soon" said Zhann.

Randi suddenly sprang from his bed followed by Alexia. They ran to the wall and cowered in the corner.

"No!, No!, No!" shouted Randi. Zhaan tried to calm him down.

"Shhh!, its ok, we're here to help you. We're friends"

"You can't!, you can't!" screamed Alexia panicking.

"You can't. Why can't we?" asked Aeryn puzzled.

"You can't send us back. The child's Mother, if she finds us, will kill us this time. She said she would if we ever returned. Please don't send us back."

"Don't you have a Mother or Father waiting there for you?" asked D'Argo.

"No," sobbed Alexia "They died when we were young. We don't know how."

"Look, we'll send you back and sort out the problem. If the child's Mother comes. I'll stick this gun right up her eema!"

"I like you Aeryn." said Alexia.

"I like you and Randi to." replied Aeryn hugging the children. She would miss them.

Suddenly their happy moment was stopped as the ship was suddenly hit.

"What the Yotz!" shouted Rygel.

"John, somebody. There is a fleet of prowlers and a dreadnaught heading this way" shouted Pilot.

The ship was hit again this time it disabled the starburst feature.

"Starburt!" shouted John from his quarters.

"I can't. Starburst isn't working. They must have disabled it"

"We are so frelled!" shouted Pip. 

What were the crew going to do? 

**__**

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feedback would be most appreciated and thankyou for the reviews. I have another chapter in store which I will plan soon.


	6. Chapter6

The ship was hit, once, twice, again. The ship shook. The crew fell from where they were standing as the ship was blasted again.

"Pilot!" called Aeryn "Hail them!"

"As you wish Officer Sun."

Pilot hailed one of the ships and Rygel stood ready to delegate with them. An image of an evil looking alien dressed in black leather appeared on the clam shell. The alien had a gaunt look to his face.

Rygel spoke "I am Dominar Rygel Sixteenth, ruler to over six billion subjects. Who are you?"

"I am Scorpius." said the alien "I have reason to believe you are escaped prisoners and you have two escaped children on board. Is that right?"

John suddenly appeared in the room.

"Hey, Scorpius come to frell with my mind again. Where's your aurora chair?" 

"Ahhhh, John Crichton. Good to see you again."

"What do you want Scorpi?"

"You and your escaped prisoners. Oh, and also those children. They killed someone!"

"Liar! They hurt no-one, the poor children were being abused on the planet so we went in and saved them."

Scorpius walked over to one of his female Peacekeepers.

"Lt Pren, prepare for battle. They won't come out of this alive. Let the battle commence!"

"As you wish, Sir."

+++++++++

Aeryn was in Zhaan's medical bay comforting the children as the ship begun to shake again.

"Are we going to die?" asked Randi looking worried.

"No, you're safe. Zhaan will look after you."

Randi produced a small smile.

"So when are we going home?" asked Alexia looking at her brother, who seemed to want to know the same answer.

"Soon. Once this battle is over, we'll set a course to your command carrier" said Zhaan.

Just then D'Argo was to be heard over the comms. 

"Aeryn! You are needed in command, now!"

Aeryn left her post and headed to D'Argo. 

"D'Argo, what is it?" she said entering the room.

"We need you to fly this ship. We still can't use starburst. Frell!"

"I'm on it" called Aeryn as she took control at the helm. She manovered the ship..

Bang!, kapow!, kapow!, kapow!, bang! The ships fired back with more force.

"Its no use" said John "They have more ships than us. We need our starburst feature, quickly."

"Frell me!" shouted Chiana as another blast hit the ship. She fell from her bed to the floor. She decided this wasn't the best time to have a sleep.

"Chiana" called D'Argo appearing at her quarters "Help me to get Starburst working again."

"Do I have to" Chiana whined.

"Yes!, now come on". Chiana followed D'Argo curing to herself.

"We will need to go down to the neural cluster and try and get the starburst back on line." explained D'Argo.

"Down there. No way. That's where the bat dren is. It's a felling toilet!" moaned Chiana.

"Stop being such a space trollop and follow me." Chiana didn't answer back she could tell she was already getting on D'Argo's nerves.

+++++++++

John stood in command watching bolts of light flying into the ship. He looked across at Aeryn who was trying to steer the ship with the controls.

"Aeryn, honey. How is going over there?"  
"Alright, John. But if we don't get the frelling starburst feature back soon, we won't last much longer."

Crichton swore to himself "Frell, why did I have to get stuck on a ship with no damn weapons!"

Another blast shook the ship and the ship was shaken hard. In the den Pilot and Rygel were being thrown around because of all the firings. After another blast Pilot couldn't keep awake anymore and fell into unconsciousness.

"What the Yotz!" shouted Rygel. "Pilot, wake up, you four armed alien. Wake up!"

There was no response.

"Somebody…John, Aeryn, Zhaan!" commed Rygel

Zhaan heard Rygel over her comm badge.

"Rygel what is it?"  
"Zhaan. I need you in Pilot's den. He's fallen unconsciousness. I can't arouse him."

"I'll be on my way."

Zhaan told the children to stay where they were and not to touch anything. The poor children thought it was over when they had left the planet but now they were in the mist of another battle.

+++++++++

As Zhaan went to distribute medical help to Pilot, another ship began blasting the other ships. 

"What was that? questioned Crichton looking out the front window of command.

"It seems to be shootings from another ship." said Aeryn looking at Critchon

Suddenly a transmition was to be heard.

"This is Captain Bilar Crias. I found your ship and see you are in danger. I will instruct Tayln to keep firing at Scorpius' ships."

"Tayln? That was Tayln?" John let out a sigh of relief at least they were safe now. 

John sent a transmition back "Hey, Cap 'n' Crunch. Thanks. We are trying to fix our starburst. Chi and D'Argo are on it now."

"Good. I should be able to hold Scorpius off. Talyn's weapons are very strong."

"We need more gun power. Crias is upon us. That was such bad timing. I will get John if not today, tomorrow. He won't stay out there alive." Scorpious set off an evil grin and growled.

+++++++++

Chiana and D'Argo trudged through the bat dren. Chiana was whining because the slime was all over her. They reached a dry area of the neural cluster and began to work.

"Check the wires over there" commanded D'Argo as Chiana shone her torch.

"We'll need to connect these wires in order for starburst to be back online."

"umm….D…..which wires should I connect to each other?"

"I don't know. Just try OK and stop moaning!"

"I wasn't!" claimed Chiana.

"Just connect a few and see what happens."

Chiana followed D'Argo's order.

She connected the blue to the black wire and then the red to the yellow. Nothing happened. She tried again only this time she connected the red to the black. Still nothing.

"Frell me!" shouted chiana as she thumped her hand down on the floor in stress.

After about a quarter arn the wires were in place and this time it worked. Suddenly Moya had starburst back.

Scorpius couldn't keep firing anymore, his ships were beginning to look battered.

He hailed John.

"I am leaving, John but don't worry I'll be back and next time I will defiantly kill you or one of your shipmates……How about Aeryn?"

"Yes great idea, Scorpi, but then if I were dead how would you get the wormhole technology you so desperately want?"

Scorpius thought about the question for a miroct and then with out answering back the ships flew away.

The crew rejoiced once more. The children finally could relax and Rygel could get back to his food cubes. They celebrated with a huge meal that Chiana had kindly decided to cook. As they sat around the table munching on their food they agreed that Chiana was a very good cook. None of the food was burnt at all.

"Good news, Pilot has made a full recovery. The medication I gave him seems to be working."

"Excellent!" cried Rygel.

"So Crias. How did you find us?" asked John.

"Just luck. I was flying Tayln and came uncross your vessel on the long sensor radar. I saw that you were in danger and offered to help."

"Thank you Crias" said Aeryn smiling at him. 

"So are you taking us home now?" Asked Randi.

"Yes" said Aeryn "And I'll make sure that that woman doesn't hurt you. You can trust me."

"Thank you, Aeryn and the rest of this crew for saving us." said Alexia.

"By the goddess. I am glad that you are safe. We were glad to be of some assistance." said Zhaan

The crew carried on talking as they enjoyed their food, especially Rygel who was already on his third helping.

**__**

Sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded. I have been swamped with coursework that I needed to get finished. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I hope to write another chapter after this. Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming.


	7. Chapter7

Pilot begin a course back to the children's command carrier with the co-ordinates Randi had given him. Chiana and Rygel were busy washing up the dishes from the large meal she had prepared and they had eaten. Everyone was stuffed. Chiana was most cross that Rygel decided to drink the water instead of washing the cups and plates in it. Later the crew meet by the hangar doors to wish Crais farewell.

"I will be flying Talyn to the nearest commerance planet for supplies and I don't know where we will head after that," said Captain Bilar Crais.

"We're so glad you came when you did" said Zhaan.

"Yer," added Critchon "Moya would have been as fried as a chicken"

Chiana pulled a puzzled expression.

"What's a cheeken?" she asked. John shook his head and let Chiana carry on wondering.

"I shall be leaving now. You take care of those children and make sure they get home safely" 

"We will, Thank you Crais," replied Aeryn smiling.

A few mictots later Crias was aboard Talyn and soon flying off into the starry filled sky. The crew decided to get on with jobs and Randi joined D'Argo for a game of rock, paper, scissors, whilst Alexia joined Aeryn and talked about her childhood.

"Rock!" shouted Randi showing the rock sign with his hand.

"Paper!, I win" shouted D'Argo laughing. "Paper wraps rock"

"You won again, not fair but this game is fun," said Randi who couldn't wait for another game.

+++++++++

Aeryn sat with Alexia in her quarters and talked about her childhood.

"I went to fly scrubrunners at 14 then prowler attack school at 16"

"That's very late" enquired Alexia.

"Yes, I know but my frelling feet wouldn't reach the peddles!"

"Ha!, Ha!, that's funny, Aeryn" laughed Alexia.

"So Alexia, what was your childhood like?"

"Horrible. I was picked on at school and people hated me"

"I don't hate you. I'll protect you"

"Thank you, Aeryn. I know you will"

"So you got tortured for committing a crime you didn't do?"

Suddenly Alexia arose from Aeryn's bed and ran to the corner.

"Don't send me back!, I don't want to be sent back!"

Aeryn went to Alexia's side and cradled her in her arms.

"Shhh. Its Okay. If you're worried about that woman then don't. I'll sort her out!" said Aeryn, hugging Alexia tighter. Aeryn felt like a Mother to the children and she felt it was her duty to keep them safe and protect them.

Alexia pushed away, got up and fled out in the door crying. Aeryn ran after her and stopped when she saw John holding Alexia, his arms around her so she couldn't escape.

"Let me go!" Alexia protested "You can't send me back. I'll be killed. I don't want to go back! Someone save me!" 

"Alexia, you won't get killed. It's okay." Aeryn tried to say.

Alexia began to struggle from John's grip.

"Don't send me back!" she screamed as Zhaan entered the hallway.

"Aeryn, John. What's going on?"

Alexia carried on struggling.

Aeryn spoke "Alexia says she doesn't want to go back because she will be killed"

"Why will you be killed?" questioned Zhaan looking at Alexia.

Alexia began to cry again "They hate me there, the peacekeepers….ever since I……." She trailed off as she saw Randi standing in corridor his face full of fear.

Alexia struggled hard this time and managed to free herself from John's grip. With tears falling down her checks she fled shouting.

"No-one can protect me. I should be dead. Why did you save me. I should have been frelling dead!" 

The crew looked on puzzled.

"Aeryn," asked John "I think you better go after her. See if you can find out where she went. There is something that child is definitely hiding from us. You're probably the only one she can trust" 

"OK, John" said Aeryn running off to find Alexia.

The rest of the crew that were now assembled in the corridor all fixed their eyes on Randi. They hoped he had the answer to his sister's erratic behaviour.

+++++++++

"Why is she acting like that?" asked D'Argo sitting next to Randi on a chair in the mess hall. Chiana had her arms hung loosely around D'Argo neck and was smiling at Randi.

"Um……err…..I have no idea. Probably due to the torture we have been through. She was hurt the most. She's weaker than me"

Chiana spoke "So you're….you're saying your sis is frelled?"

"Frelled. No she's probably just……..a little shaken up by the whole experience. She'll be OK"

D'Argo signed "I hope Aeryn can talk to Alexia more easily than I can with you. I swear that child is hiding something and I hope Aeryn finds out soon."

Randi gulped hard. He was hiding something too, he was helping Alexia hide it. Whether he would share it with anyone was a different matter.

Aeryn found Alexia in the corner of the cargo bay. She was shaking and had tears running down her check. Aeryn sat down next to her.

"Its OK. I'm here you can trust me." said Aeryn soothingly. 

Alexia turned away and burred her head in her hands.

"I can't go back. They'll kill me!" she said rocking back and forth.

"Look what is happening to you. The crime you were accused of you said you didn't even commit. You were then tortured for no reason and now despite all that you fell

into caring hand. Who will protect you?"

"You won't though!" shouted Alexia "You won't protect me!"

"Of course I will. I've said many times that I will protect you and Randi. You can trust me."

Alexia brought her knees up to her chin and began rocking back and forward again trying to comfort herself. Aeryn tried to envelope her in her arms but Alexia pushed away and moved still crying to herself. Aeryn could see that Alexia was in some distress and thought the whole torture experience might have scarred her mentally and physically from some of the bruises still to be seen on her arms. 

Alexia felt gut ridden she could see the concern in Aeryn's eyes. She knew that if she told Aeryn the truth, her whole life would be lost forever. She kept thinking of horrible deaths and dying. She thought about it and thought and then decided that Peacekeepers should not show emotion they should be strong and fight till the end.

"Aeryn?" she said looking at her and dying her wet eyes with her t-shirt sleeve.

"Yes, what is it? Have you come to tell me what the frell going on?!" Aeryn shouted then calmed down at the look for Alexia's frightened face.

"Yes…..the Mother of the child who sent me to be tortured, to be put in a cage, should have just killed me herself. It was all my fault I didn't want to…..I knew it was wrong but I did it……I…..I killed the child." Alexia stopped as the tears began to flood her face again. "He was,…..he tried to strangle me…..he hated me……I threw him into a river and he drowned. He can't swim…….I am sorry I lied. I should have been tortured. I should have been killed. I shouldn't be alive. I killed him just because he picked on me and tried to strangle me. I'm so sorry, Aeryn. Just pull out your pulse pistol and shoot me!"

"Why?" question Aeryn. Alexia looked surprised.

"I did bad" she said.

"Alexia. What you did was something that can't be changed ever. It was very noble of you to own up for what you did. You were very brave and I think you will make an excellent Peacekeeper one day." said Aeryn

"Aeryn, I killed someone. I killed a child, a boy aged 11!" 

"When I was a Peacekeeper, Alexia I helped kill the first Pilot of this ship. What I did was terribly wrong, I know, but at the time it felt right. I felt part of the platoon and I enjoyed what I did. It served my Captain and what I did for him was the most important part of my assignment. Killing isn't a way to make people die quickly. Now I have become an Ex-Peacekeeper I think that killing shouldn't be allowed unless it's total necessary."

"Now I have committed murder I see that it is wrong but it scares me. What I did gave me nightmares every night I was in that cell on that Torture planet. It went over and over……." she stopped when she saw Randi enter the room. He was alone and looked angry.

"You frelling little girl!" he screamed rushing to Alexia's side and kicking her in the stomach. She immediately fell to the floor winded, trying to breathe. Aeryn leapt up and tried to stop him but he charged again and kicked Alexia in the head knocking her unconscious. This time Aeryn managed to grab Randi and hold his arms around his back.

"Get off me! She killed someone and now you're going to kill us!"

"No we're not. Alexia has owned up to what she did. Nearly everyone aboard this ship has killed someone. Its not good to kill someone but in Alexia's case she was showing self defence." Aeryn hit her comm. badge.

"D'Argo get down here, and Zhaan too!"

A few microts later Zhaan and D'Argo appeared together. 

"What the frell happened here?" questioned D'Argo.

"Get off me!" shouted Randi again. 

D'Argo looked at Randi before taking him into his arms.

"Lock him into a cell, make sure he doesn't touch Alexia" said Aeryn.

Zhaan was at Alexia's side. She was alive because she making groaning noises.

"I'll take Alexia back to the Medical bay.' she offered.

"I'll follow" said Aeryn "D'Argo when you have finished meet us in the medical bay'

++++++++

Randi was locked away with DRD's on guard by his quarters. DRD One-Eye had his eye fixed on the cell, making sure Randi had no means of escape. His one eye bleeped on and off. D'Argo strolled into Zhaan's medical bay to be greeted by Zhaan and Aeryn.

"How is she?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"She's exhausted. I have given her some painkillers and she should feel much better now"

"What I want to know is what's going on?" said D'Argo.

"I think we should meet in the mess hall with the others and tell them what happened" suggested Aeryn.

"Good idea," said D'Argo.

"Pilot," commed Zhaan "Please assign some DRD's to guard my medical bay."

"As you wish Zhaan" said Pilot from his den.

All the crew meet up in the mess hole.

"That tralk" shouted Chiana.

"That frelling bitch. A child that age killing people!" added Rygel.

"Shut up you two!" shouted John stopping their ranting and raving before it got out of hand. 

John took hold of the situation.

"As Alexia has committed murder we will take them to the nearest command carrier and drop them off. I don't think it is wise heading for their home as people won't be happy to see them. Agreed"

"Agreed." Said everyone in unison

+++++++++

Pilot had turned the ship around and was heading for the nearest command carrier where the children would go. Alexia had recovered from her fight with her brother and Moya's crew were once again happy. John and Aeryn sat under Pilots consol, Aeryn leaning against John's back. He looked down at her and they fell into a long lingering kiss.

"I love you John Critchon," she announced.

"I love you too, Aeryn. For ever and for always"

Moya sped off into the stars and the sound of Pilot hitting the consol buttons was all you could hear.

**__**

I am sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded. My computer crashed so I had to re write this chapter all over again. I hoped you liked the finale part. If there is anyway in which I could improve this fanfic let me know. Thanks for reading my and I hope you enjoyed it. Look out for more of my work soon!


End file.
